


Maybe It's Maybelline

by Mae_Liz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lucifer doesn't hate kids as much as he says he does, Or at least he doesn't hate Chloe's kid, Prompt Fic, Trixie is awesome, feel-good piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Liz/pseuds/Mae_Liz
Summary: The devil is fashionable and high-end, but what happens when his new makeup artist is a nine year old?





	Maybe It's Maybelline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/173292892524/trixie-giving-lucifer-a-make-over-as-any-nine) submitted to [Lucifer Prompts](https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Lucifer’s fingers curled in a cringe. He wasn’t in pain or scared, but he _was_ somewhat concerned. Trixie had been applying blush for nearly five minutes, and he was sure the apples of his cheeks looked like _actual_ apples by now. The afternoon was turning out to be a youtube tutorial gone wrong.

 

After what happened between Pierce and Chloe, it was clear the detective lost some of her pep, if not some of herself, and the devil had connived with Ella and Linda to surprise Decker with a day of rest and relaxation. He’d pay for child care and they’d _drag_ Chloe to the spa if necessary. Then the babysitter cancelled. 

Something about the woman having the flu, or strep throat, or some other human disease; Lucifer didn't really pay attention. All he knew was that he couldn't let operation ‘Chloe Decker’s Day Off’ be ruined by such a mild hiccup. So he ended up playing nanny.

Which was fine until Trixie asked: “What do they do at spas anyway?”

“Well there’s massages and saunas and seaweed wraps… It’s sort of like a makeover but better.” Was his answer, and it sealed his fate.

The word ‘makeover’ barely left his mouth before Trixie was asking to have a day like that of their own, and at first Lucifer was all for it. Skincare was important and it would be easy enough to run to the store to get some simple face masks. But that wasn’t what the kid had in mind.

Oh no, Trixie wanted a ‘makeover day’ not a ‘spa day’, and makeovers involved makeup. More specifically, her mother’s entire makeup collection and Lucifer’s face. By the time he realized _that_ , it was too late to back down. He’d given his word and had to stick to it. Even if it meant being assaulted with makeup brushes in all the wrong ways.

 

“How about red?” He asked trying to keep the nonchalance in his voice. The girl had since put down the blush, _finally_ , but was moving on to the lipstick. And, from his own cosmetic experiences, he knew the shade in her hand was _not_ his color.

“Nah, I think I like the purple.” It left Lucifer wondering why the hell Decker had so many ‘unprofessional’ colors buried at the bottom of her makeup bag. “Or maybe the pink…”

“Pink it is.” He agreed, at least it was _kind of_ like red.

But his attempt to save himself was no use and she held both colors up to his face before putting one aside. “No, the purple will look better.” 

After the lipstick, which definitely did _not_ conform to his lip line, came the eyeliner and the eyeshadow. The devil didn’t need a mirror to know that Trixie’s artistic expression with those two items left him looking like a stylized version of Cleopatra. The eyeliner was beyond winged, and he could tell how caked on the eyeshadow was. Not to mention how high she’d applied it. It felt like she covered the entire area between his eyebrows and lashes in that shimmery green powder.

Speaking of eyelashes, it took no time at all for Lucifer to conclude that deep down in her youthful soul, the child was a sadist. Granted, she couldn't _actually_ hurt him, but that didn’t make him feel any safer when she insisted on putting the mascara on _by herself_. And when it came to the eyelash curler, she may as well have been Robespierre with a guillotine. Reckless and unafraid. 

Thankfully she didn’t try to rip his lashes out. In fact, she was as gentle as a nine year old could be, and Lucifer considered it a small victory.

The icing on the makeup-cake was, unsurprisingly, hair. It took no time at all for Trixie to destroy the styling job he did that morning, and he made a mental note to never let her near his hair care products. He could already imagine the terrible things she’d manage to do with mousse alone.

When it was decided that his hair was too short for a curling iron, the weapon of choice was bows. Bows that were definitely _not_ Chloe’s. They had stripes and polka dots and alligator clips that stuck in his curls, and it was a _nightmare_. A nightmare he had to relive four times over, because that was apparently that number of accessories his gelled locks required.

 

Seeing himself in the mirror was less painful than imagined. Yes, the bright red on his cheeks made it look like someone slapped the daylight out of him, and yes, he looked like the Halloween-version of an Egyptian queen, but Trixie was so proud. He could see the accomplished grin beside his own reflection and it struck a chord with him. 

Not only was Chloe suffering from the aftermath of Pierce’s dickery, but her spawn was as well. It was the most genuine smile Lucifer had seen from the girl all day. Sure, the bows made it look like a first time mother had just practiced doing a baby’s hair, but there was no way he was going to give anything less than a stellar review. 

In the end, he even agreed to wear ‘The Trixie Look’ until everyone got back from the spa. That way the kid could show off her handy work, and it with any luck, maybe he could get a smile out Chloe, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I went silly with this piece and I actually like it a lot. I've been writing more serious chapters of my fan fic wips lately and needed a break. There's nothing like some good old Trixie-Lucifer innocence to lift your spirits!


End file.
